Wedding Vows
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Post PP. Danny is desperately trying to scrouge up some money for an engagement ring for Sam, but it seems like nothing is going right! What is a halfa in love to do?


It was perfect.

Danny stared at it, resting his hands on the glass longingly. It sparkled and gleamed, seeming to be the best above the rest. The others seemed to dull in comparison.

Danny was looking through a jeweler's shop window, looking at the rings it beheld. He had just found the perfect one for his girlfriend.  
It had a white gold band, with a large amethyst on top, with diamonds going down the band, getting smaller and smaller until they on the other side. (Go to my deviantart account, I'll have a picture of it up. My name is OrangeFizzySodaGirl)  
It was the shiniest, it was the brightest, but most of all, Danny new Sam would love it.  
They were only 17, and even though everyone knew they were going steady, some guys were giving Sam their phone numbers, and Danny even found one in her jacket pocket that said,

_555-555-5555_

Once you break up with Fenton, call me, okay? I'm a lot better than him.

Danny had ripped that one up and threw it in the trash.

When he asked her about the numbers, she had given him a deep kiss and said that she never even bothered to read them, she kept them in her pockets until she threw them away. Danny was happier after that, and the kiss had triggered them to makeout until they were breathless and happy.

So now marriage was in the cards for him, he hoped.

He sighed as he turned from the window and the perfect ring. Maybe if he had started saving up earlier, he could buy it. But right now, he only had $500, while the ring was about $1400.

"Hey, son." A bass voice said from behind him. Danny turned to see an elderly looking man, looking kindly at him.  
"Yes?" Danny asked hesitantly. Ever since his secret got out, people were pretty eccentric around him.  
"I just saw you through that window. Aren't you the part ghost?" He asked.  
"Yes." He waited for the man to ask for an autograph or something, but what he said next surprised Danny.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything, I'm not very sure myself. Now, you were looking at that amethyst ring, weren't you?" The man said, smiling.  
"Yes. But I can't afford it, I haven't saved up enough."  
"Who's the lucky girl?"  
"Sam Manson. She's perfect for me....but a lot of guys have been asking her out, and I'm worried."  
The old man smiled wisely.  
"If she loves you, and is true, then she won't leave you. Now, about that ring. You would like to get it, correct?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"-no buts. I can help you get that ring. Come with me."

xoxox

Sam sighed. Danny was late. Again. He had been doing that a lot lately, and he had promised he would be better at showing up in time for their dates. She was getting worried about him. He was always leaving so suddenly, and she knew when it was a ghost. Lately, it hadn't been. He would suddenly jump up, apologize, and leave without saying where he was going. It had especially hurt a few days ago, she was just about to kiss him when he put his hand to her lips, gave her a pleading look, and left.  
She was beginning to wonder if he had a girlfriend. A....different girlfriend.  
No, that can't be it! Danny, my Danny, would never cheat on me like that! He's the hero, he knows right and wrong better than anyone in the world! But still....what else would make him keep doing this?

"H--Hi, Sam." Danny panted, out of breath, when he ran up to her in the park.  
"Hi, Danny. The sodas aren't too warm." She said, edge to her voice.  
"Sam, I am sorry! I was caught up with....things." Danny sat, sitting on the warm, summer grass. They were having a picnic in the Amity Park park that day, the weather was perfect for it. Kids playing, flying kites, people and their dogs, and just a small breeze, so it wouldn't get too warm.  
"I know, Danny." Sam sighed. She noticed his ruffled up hair and shirt, and quickly looked down, so he wouldn't see her face.  
"Sam, look at me." When she wouldn't, he cupped her chin in his hand, pulled her head up to look at him, and he gave her a warm, loving kiss, that made her body tingle.  
"I've just been busy lately. Don't worry." And with that, he still didn't let go of her. He gently used his other hand to massage her back, while settling gentle kisses on her lovely face, cheeks, forehead, and lips. He heard her sigh happily, and that made him happy. He didn't want her to think he was neglecting her, he just was trying really, really hard to get that ring.

Suddenly, Danielle popped out of nowhere and shouted,  
"Boo!"  
He and Sam screamed and jumped, but when they saw it was just Dani, they scowled.  
"Danielle Fenton, that is not funny!" Danny shouted.  
"Yes, it really was!" Dani said, giggling. When she had finally calmed down, (which took a while, because Danny and Sam had had a few bites of sandwiches,) she said,  
"Oh, and D? I saw you downtown today. It looks pretty serious."  
Danny suddenly had a frightened look on his face.  
"What's serious?" Sam asked, her face stormy and dark.

Who's he being serious with?

"I mean, that was an awesome catch. Gorgeous, really. If I were you, that's what I'd go for."  
Danny cringed as Sam said darkly,  
"What is she talking about, Danny?"  
"She's not talking about anything. Just a kid, you know, she likes to make up stories. Run along, Dani. Now."  
Getting the catch in his voice, Dani ran off to play with the others kids, but didn't know what in the world she did wrong.

"So. 'Its' beautiful." Sam said, folding her arms.  
"Sammy," Danny said, folding her in his arms,  
"Would I ever, ever cheat on you?"  
"I don't know, would you?" Sam countered, struggling to get out of his arms. He held her tighter into his chest, making her stop.  
"I would rather die than hurt you." He whispered in her ear.

xoxox

August 24. He was late. Again. Seething, but also wanting to burst into tears, Sam leaned against the tree where they had had their second, real, kiss. A wrapped package was beside her. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down. He must just be busy. Like he was. Every. Single. Day.  
Sam waited till it the sun was going down, the air started cooling, the trees moved in the breeze.  
"Sammy!" Danny said happily. "I thought you wouldn't be here!"  
"I wish I wasn't, Danny Fenton! Do you know what today is?" Sam said angrily.  
"I don't know. Monday?" Danny joked. Sam glared.  
"I was just kidding! Of course I know! It's our anniversary, right?"  
"For what?" Sam said.  
"Um....our second kiss?"  
"NO! It's for when we started dating, and apparently, that doesn't matter to you!" Sam said, tears slipping down her cheeks.  
"Sam, please don't cry, you know how much I hate it when you cry!" Danny tried to soothe, but she stepped back.  
"I know you used to care Danny. And I'm not trying to be unreasonable, but why are you gone every single DAMN DAY?!!" Sam cried. She stopped crying, even though she wanted to.  
"I told you, I'm just....busy."  
Sam's resolve started to crumble at his soft voice.  
"Danny, I'm sorry. Maybe we could just....stop being together, and then you can be busy all you want." Sam said quietly. She handed him his present.  
"Here. You can still have it. Take Tucker, I don't feel very well."  
"What-" He opened the package and found an adorable stuffed puppy, along with 2 tickets to the grand opening of the new planetarium.  
"Sam, wait-"  
"Danny."  
"Sam, no. I'm done being busy. I swear, I am done as of today. I will never leave you again. Sam, please."  
Sam almost wept in his arms at his broken tone.  
"No, I don't want to do that to her."  
"Who?"  
"The girl your with." And with that, she was gone.  
Danny just cried out and punched the tree, leaving his hand throbbing, but his anger had withered a little.  
"I hate the world. When I finally get the ring, she breaks up with me." Danny said, sad and angry at the same time. At himself. Sure, he was a little angry at Sam, but he had given her proof....sort of. Dani made that comment in the park, he was always late, and finally, all the girls in Casper High wanted him.

_I only want Sam._

And with that, he cried himself to sleep.

xoxox

Danny wiped his face with a wet towel, did it again, and then dried it. It felt much better than a cold, sticky, tear stained face. What was he going to do?

_Flashback_

_"Come with me." The shopkeeper said.  
"Um, sure." Danny said, following the man inside.  
The place was filled with all kinds of gems and stones.  
"You want that ring very much, am I correct?" He asked.  
"Yes, why?" Danny asked.  
"How much have you saved up?" The man said.  
"Five hundred dollars." Danny replied curiously.  
"Wow." The man said, appreciatively. "Not most young men even save up that much to get a ring."  
"She's special." Danny said, smiling dreamily, happily.  
"Well, that's good. I've got an idea."  
"What?"  
"I was thinking you could help keep up the store, be my apprentice until you've paid off the rest of the money for the ring."  
"Wow, really? That'd be great!"  
"Great! Okay, all you really need to do is help with the cash register, sweep up around her, and help any customers that come in. Come in everyday at, oh, 1 o' clock. Sound like a plan?"  
"Sure does! Thanks, mister!"  
"Please, son, call me Eddie." _

_Flashback_

And so he'd worked there for a few weeks, using the job to pay off the beautiful ring. Once he was done, he was going to give it to Sam on their anniversary. But, as you know, it didn't work out quite like he planned.

After a few minutes of just staring into space, Danny went into his dresser, got a piece of paper, and started to write.

xoxox

Sam left the clutches of her mother, who was smothering her, saying Danny wasn't good enough for her, maybe she would like to go out with this nice boy Pamela had met at the supermarket? No.  
She found a note and a rose on her pillow.  
It read,

Sammy,  
I know you don't want to date me anymore. And if it's for any other reason other than why I've been so busy, fine. But if it is because of that, you've got it so, so wrong.  
I've been working at this jeweler's shop downtown to pay for a ring for you. I only had so much, and Eddie, (the shopkeeper) said that I could buy it if I worked it off. That's why I would always run off and was always late. I'm so, so sorry, I didn't know how much it would hurt you.  
But you have to give me credit, Sam, you hurt me too. Why would you just break up with me without really knowing what was going on? I would never cheat on you, never. I'd rather be locked in a room with all my enemies and no ghost powers, than hurt you or cheat on you. And there is no other girl for me. You're perfect.

I love you,

Danny

A....a ring? Did that mean...?


End file.
